


Wisps and Dreams

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas helps relieve the Inquisitor's straining mind, even as it pains him to be physically away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisps and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Whisper."

It was no difficulty, keeping track of her even whilst away from Skyhold; he tried not to dwell on the obvious pain she suffered at his hands, though he felt it just as keenly - likely even more sharply, but then, pain was never a contest: no one was capable of winning.

He would occasionally look in on her dreams when he was assured he would not be tempted to reveal himself, though this night was…different from the others. She struggled, even in the Fade; was she being plagued by restless spirits? Or perhaps her emotions were drawing the less benign spirits to her unconsciously? Whatever the reason, it was something he could sooth; if nothing else, she deserved a peaceful night’s rest.

Demons of despair loitered in the periphery of her unconscious mind: clawing and desperate and unrelenting; Lavellan had always been sharp, keen even, but it appeared she wasn’t even attempting to keep such creatures at bay any longer. The realization disheartened him, and for a brief moment, the demons looked instead to him, their gazes cold yet still somehow hungry; it took only a few banishing sweeps of his fingertips before the demons were gone, but even then…she was not placated.

Her mind chafed, controlled by the conflicting emotions she battled even in slumber, and Solas forced himself to push away the heartache to instead focus: he would not be so selfish as to try and make himself feel better when he could actually help Lavellan. Benign, even comforting tendrils of magic reached out for her mind, for that connection she retained to the Fade, yet she repulsed them: even made Solas wince from the intensity of it. No wonder the demons had made it no further.

With a quiet sigh, Solas redoubled his efforts; if he could not placate her with magic, then perhaps something else was required of him. His smile was heartbreaking, his posture defeated as his shoulders slumped just slightly forward; “Be at peace, Inquisitor,” he murmured, though it did not appear as though she’d heard him. “ _Please_ , vhenan. You are stronger than this.” He paused, just for a moment. “I know. I have seen it firsthand.” 

Something in the tone of his voice affected her, much to Solas’s relief; turning to leave her behind was a nearly-insurmountable task, and when he would wake, he would discover a dried tear just in the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fairly certain Solas could traverse the Fade (since he’s somniari) and affect Lavellan’s dreams, though it wasn’t his physical form.


End file.
